Too Much Frill
by Lost Emo Glasses
Summary: When Edward and Alphonse return to Resembool, they find more than just Edward's new automail: a girl that could help heal their wounds. Rating just incase and later chapters.
1. Lace, frill, and automail!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. I just like to torment and control the characters. Bwahaha. And throw new ones in there... -shifty eyes-

**Author's Note: **Alright, this shall be my first published fanfiction, go easy on me. And I use WordPad. Its the only typing program I have. . Don't hate me for spelling errors and suckiness that is this fic. -fends off with chopsticks- Also, I will eventually get the drawing I made of my character, Marinna up. Until then, please try and use your imagination. Thanks.

**Chapter One: **Lace, frill, and... auto-mail!

Walking down the familiar road to Resembool, the two Elric brothers and Alex were returning home: to Pinako's house. Edward was in need of getting his auto-mail fixed. He'd suprisingly grew another half an inch. They both knew though, that Winry would be all too happy to see them and try and convince them to stay longer. Pinako would be happy to have Alex around again though. He was good at doing things for her.

Outside of Pinako's house was Winry with her dog, Den. Hearing Alphonse's suit of armor, Winry looked up. Instantly happy, she got sparkles in her eyes and rushed over to greet the three males that had just arrived.

"Edward! Alphonse! You two are back! You haven't been getting into any trouble, have you?" she asked, rasing an eyebrow at them.

Grinning with a light chuckle, Ed put his hands up and said, "Calm down Winry. We're fine."

Squealing like a little schoolgirl, she hopped from one foot to another. "Great!" she said, "Come on inside! Grandma'll want to see you! Oh! And there is someone I want you to meet too!"

Ed got his usual fallen look of 'here we go again' as Winry led them all inside.

When the door opened, Pinako looked up. There was a girl that was with her that looked up as well, a suprised and slightly confused look on her face. A smile came to Pinako's face when she saw the three.

The girl that was with Pinako looked to be around the age of fourteen or fifteen. She had pretty big green and innocent eyes, long flowing black hair that went to the very top of her bottom, and very pale complection. She was very small, a few inches shorter than Edward, and was very slender. About the only thing that wasn't small on her was her chest and eyes. She was dressed in a very frilly and girly outfit. A light blue corset-style one piece dress that went to her knees that puffed out at her hips. Across the torso was criss-crossing light blue ribbon over a white piece of material and lace was along the hem. She also had an apron around her waist that had a single pocket on the front that held a wrench at all times. On her feet were white socks that were folded down and had lace on the end and black Mary-Jane style shoes protected her feet.

Alphonse spotted the girl before Edward did, and he thought she looked very heavenly. Blush came across his cheeks as he looked at the girl, who's face turned from suprised to a happy smile.

"Glad to see you two aren't hurt," Pinako said, looking at the girl that was with her. Edward now noticed her, but he didn't have quiet the reaction Alphonse had.

"This, boys, is Marinna Turner. She's learning how to make auto-mail from me with help from Winry," Pinako told them.

Eye's growing big from suprise, Edward said, "_She _is learning how to make auto-mail! Isn't there too much frill on her for that?"

Blushing and looking down at her feet, she was embarrassed by Edward's comment.

"Brother!" Alphonse said, looking at him, a slight glare in his eyes. Bowing a little, Alphonse said to Marinna, "It's nice too meet you. I'm Alphonse Elric."

Looking up, Marinna smiled. "Hello Alphonse."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Edward stood there, slightly huffy, he didn't introduce himself or look at Marinna.

"And this is my brother, Edward Elric," Alphonse said for his brother.

"It's nice to meet you Edward," Marinna said, a smile on her face, her eyes closed.

"Don't think you're going to be fixing my auto-mail," Edward said.

"Oh!" she said, suprised. "I'm not good enough to work on such great auto-mail yet," she said, looking at her feet, blushing.

"Edward! Don't talk to Marinna like that! She is great at making auto-mail!" Winry said sternly to Edward.

"She has too much frill," he said again.

"She is going to fix your auto-mail," Pinako said matter-of-factly.

"What!" he asked, suprised at this.

"You heard me," Pinako said, smiling.

"Oh no! I couldn't. I'm not good enough to fix his auto-mail," Marinna said, fully aware that Edward was the FullMetal Alchemist.

"You're ready Marinna," Pinako said.

"But.. He's the FullMetal Alchemist! I couldn't fix _/his/ _auto-mail!" she said, a bit star struck.

Pinako laughed and Winry butted in. "Oh, don't think of him as that. He's just Ed. The short, pint-sized midget that jumps around."

"Who you calling a short, pint-sized midget!" Edward asked, getting chibi angry at Winry.

Marinna giggled. "He's taller than me though."

Edward stopped and looked at her. He was curious if it was true and he walked over and stood only inches from her, face to face. Marinna blushed lightly while Edward looked down at her. Ruining the moment, Edward grinned with his better-than-you look and said, "Somone finally shorter than me!"

Slightly take back by his behavior, Marinna got a suprised look on her face and backed away from Edward a few steps.

"Well," Edward said, putting his hand behind his head. "I may let you fix my auto-mail then."

"It'll be my honor!" Marinna said enthusastically, quickly bowing, and her hair falling in her face, that wasn't held back by the lacy headband she was wearing that is.

The room was filled with laughter as Marinna acted so formal and akward around Edward. She looked up and chibily put her arm behind her head and even joined in on the laughter. She knew they were laughing with her, and if you can't laugh at yourself, who can you laugh at?

"Alright. I'll be around. Find me when you're ready," Edward told Marinna.

Nodding enthusastically, Marinna said, "Okay Edward!"

"Call me Ed," he said, flashing her a smile. And with that, he turned to Alphonse and nodded, like Alphonse would know what he ment, and walked out of the house, his younger brother fallowing him, leaving Alex, Pinako, Winry, and Marinna in the the house.

Blushing, Marinna went back to the table she was sitting at before the boys came in and Winry came and joined her.

"So, you're going to change Ed's automail, huh?" Winry asked, resting her chin in her palms, looking at her.

Nodding, she timidly said, "I guess so."

Grinning, Winry said winking and giving Marinna a peace sign, "Well! We've got a lot of work to do then! I'll have to teach you how to put on new auto-mail."

Still blushing, Marinna nodded. "Yeah. I want to be Ed's number one auto-mail maker," she said, thoughtfully.

Slightly taken back, Winry felt a slight ping of jealousy. A girl she'd known for a little over a year, who she was help train to make auto-mail, was thinking about taking her spot with the brothers. Winry was Edward's auto-mail creator. She always thought of herself as a replacement mother for the two Elric's.

"Oh? Are you sure you could handle the job? I mean, those two are quiet a pair to deal with," Winry said thoughtfully about the two.

Nodding, she replied, "Yes. Pinako has told me all about those two. I just want to take away their hurt..." Thinking of all the stuff Pinako had told her about, her eyes grew somber and sad, always feeling very sorry for the two. She had a great deal of respect and admiration for the two.

Pinako and Alex were busy talking amongest themselves about the safty of the two boys and what they'd been doing while they were away. They didn't hear the talk between Winry and Marinna.

Suprised by this, Winry said, "Well, that'll take a while... You'd have to know them really well..."

More jealousy grew inside Winry as she looked at this girl in lace and frill. How could a girl that had just met the two brothers even attempt to take her place? _'They don't even open up to me that much. How can this little frill even think of having them open up to her? I've know them their whole life for crying out loud!' _Winry thought.The two had been through so much, how could one little frill of a girl take away the pain? How could she even understand?

"I'll try," Marinna said, going back to consintrating on the piece of practice auto-mail that sat in front of her. All Winry could do was look at the girl with jealousy.


	2. Cold Body, Warm Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. I just like to torment and control the characters. Bwahaha. And throw new ones in there... -shifty eyes-

**Author's Note: **Well, I've gotten as far as chapter two. Oh man, hope you all are liking it. It's fun to write, just my plot is kind of going in every direction at the moment. So, not even I know what's going to happen. Bwahaha. Oh, sorry if anything I have the characters do is uncharacteristic. ; I'm still also working on getting Marinna's picture up.

**Chapter Two: **Cold body, Warm heart

After practicing the rest of the day until dinner, Marinna was happy to stop practicing making auto-mail. She probably wouldn't have to change Edward's auto-mail for a few days at the lastest. It's not like Winry or Pinako had a problem with that. They liked the boys to stay as long as they could. To make sure they're out of trouble and harms way.

At dinner that night, the table was arranged so Edward and Alex sat on one side, Marinna across from Edward and Winry across from Alex, Pinako sat at the head of the table while Alphonse sat at the end across from Pinako. With a dinner of turkey, mashed potatos, and corn, everyone would soon be feeling sleepy, thanks to the turkey. Everyone except for Alphonse that is. He didn't eat food.

"How's the auto-mail going, Marinna?" Edward asked the girl as everyone was getting food on their plates.

Suprised that Edward had noticed her, Marinna smiled and said, "Oh! It's going pretty good. I should be able to change it the day after tommorow."

"Are you sure you're ready to do this Marinna?" Winry asked, attempting to not allow the girl to take her place with the brothers.

"I'm not sure. Pinako seems to think so. I'll try my best," Marinna said shyly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it, Grandma?" Winry said, looking at Pinako.

"Winry, I'm possitive that Marinna is plenty capiable of doing this," Pinako said.

Edward, Alphonse, and Alex sat there, listening. None of them were sure if they should butt in and say something or not. Alex tested it though.

"Mrs. Rockbell has good judgment and if she thinks Miss Turner is ready, she is ready," Alex said, looking from Marinna to Winry, to Pinako.

"Thank you Alex," Pinako said, nodding.

"You're welcome, ma'm," he said.

"I don't think she is ready," Winry said, quiet jealous and angry on the inside. She was trying to keep it from showing.

"She is ready, Winry," Pinako said.

"That's alright. If Winry doesn't think I'm ready and would rather do it herself, it's okay with me," Marinna said, looking very disappointed. "Winry has, after all, had more experience with this, expecially with Ed."

"Are you sure Marinna?" Pinako asked.

"Yes. Winry can do it," she said, smiling, though her eyes held all her sadness and disappointment.

Proud of herself, Winry happily ate and enjoyed the meal and table conversation. All the while this was going on, Alphonse had saw how upset Marinna looked when she had given up the job of making and putting on Edward's auto-mail. He didn't say anything at the table, keeping that to himself. He'd say something to her later.

Not touching her food much, while everyone else was halfway done with eatting, Marinna looked at Pinako and asked, "May I be excused, please? I'm not feeling very well."

The conversation stopped and everyone looked at her, and Marinna's cheeks turned pink, feeling their eyes on her, but she kept staring at Pinako, waiting for the answer.

Nodding, Pinako said, "Yes."

"Thank you," she said, standing up, and leaving her plate at the table. "I think some fresh air will do me some good."

"Of course. If you need to go outside, go right ahead," Pinako said.

"Thank you," Marinna said. She left the room and went outside, all the while she could feel the eyes on her and the silence in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Alphonse watched her leave as well and continued to stare at the door while everyone else picked back up the conversation. He knew what was wrong with her. Did he go and try and comfort her or stay there?

"Al, why don't you go try and see what's wrong with her?" Pinako said, looking at him, seeing him watching her like he had.

"Ah!" he said, looking at Pinako, suprised. "Okay." And with that, he stood up and left the table, heading out the door.

He didn't need to go far before he found Marinna sitting down on the ground, her hands covering her face. A light sobbing sound was coming from her, it was obvious she was crying. Alphonse walked over to her and sat down beside her.

She looked up quickly, tears freely running down her face, her whole face looking sad now. It was very different from what she normally was. Feeling great sympathy for Marinna, Alphonse wished he could smile and show emotions. He wanted to show her he felt sorry, that he wanted to make her feel better. The only thing he could do that with was his voice and words.

"Marinna... I know you wanted to do Ed's auto-mail," he said in a very gentle tone.

Looking down at the grass they were sitting in, the tears still running down her cheeks in a steady stream, she nodded. "Yeah... I did. But Winry seemed to want to do it so much more."

_Yeah. She did. More than usual... _"I don't know why Winry was acting like that. She is normally nice. She should let you do Ed's auto-mail."

"I know she's nice. She's been... different since you and your brother came back, Alphonse," she said, looking back up at him, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Call me Al," he said, slightly off-handedly. "I'll talk to Winry about Ed's auto-mail. Maybe she'll let you do it if I ask her to."

"Really Al? You'd do that?" Marinna asked, her eyes now holding a little bit of hope. The tears even stopped coming so quickly.

Nodding, he said, "Yeah. I think your work is really good."

"But you haven't seen any of it..." she said, confused.

"Yeah, Pinako showed me some of your practice ones. I hope you don't mind..."

"Oh, no. It's okay. Thanks though."

"For what?"

"Everything," she said. Reaching over, she touched Alphonse's hand. "You may have a cold body..." Then, she stood up and put her hand where if he were alive, his heart would be. "But you have a warm heart. I can feel it." And with that, she blushed, and smiled a smile that caused her eyes to close.

A light blush line came across Alphonse's cheeks as Marinna slowly let her hand fall from the spot on his chest.

Sitting back down next to Alphonse, Marinna sighed. "I don't want to go back in there yet."

"Why not?" Alphonse asked, curious as to why.

"I don't want to see your brother or have him see me."

"Huh? Ed? Why?"

"Because... I want him to notice me but I don't want him to see me," Marinna said. It was a very confusing emotion to feel: to want someone to notice you but don't want them to see you at the same time.

"What? He won't notice you if you don't let him see you," Alphonse said, hurt on the inside that Marinna wanted Edward to notice her more than she wanted Alphonse.

"I know... But I don't want him to think bad of me either," she said.

"Brother isn't like that. He doesn't think bad of you."

"But he also hasn't known me long enough," she said, laying down, putting her hands behind her head.

"I don't think bad of you. I couldn't if I tried," Alphonse said sincerly.

Smiling brightly, Marinna said with a slight giggle in her voice, "There goes that warm heart inside that cold body again."


	3. I want you to make my automail

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. I just like to torment and control the characters. Bwahaha. And throw new ones in there... -shifty eyes-

**Author's Note:** I got a review! -chibi fangirl squeal- One review! Yay. It made me go all smilie and happy. -clutches Hellokitty- I 3 you now. 333333 Someone likes it, and for that one person, I shall continue this! -trumpets play in background- Anyway... I'm not a big shipper of Ed and Winry... . But who knows who's gunna end up with who. Because I don't at this moment. . Oh, still trying to get the picture of Marinna up.

**Chapter Three: **I want you to make my auto-mail

Waking up the next morning earlier than everyone else, Marinna got up as quietly as she could, trying not to make a sound, though her quiet minor noises should be covered up by the rain that was falling. She didn't even bother to change out of her pajamas that consisted of a thin white silk one piece nightgown that had thick tank top straps and there was a little bit of lace around the bottom hem. It didn't cling to her at all, it was big on her.

Going to the place in Pinako's house that held some practice auto-mail, Marinna grabbed an arm and a few tools to take it apart and then put it back together. In the process of doing this, the girl dropped a wrench on her foot, quiet hard.

"Fuck!" Marinna yelled, rather loudly. Quickly realizing that she could have woken someone up, she quickly covered her mouth and looked around to see if anyone was woken up. With no one up to her knowledge, she continued to get the things she needed and limped out of the house with tears in her eyes from the pain in her foot.

But someone had woken up. The two Elric brothers had woken up with the sound of the wrench falling on the floor and then became fully alert when Marinna yelled out in pain. Their room was close enough to where the auto-mail was stored to hear the comotion. Alphonse had whispered Marinna's name when she yelled out and they listened to try and guess what was going on. There wasn't any other noise until the girl went out the door.

"Should we fallow her?" Alphonse asked.

"Why should we? She obviously wanted to be alone," Edward said.

"Something is probably wrong," Alphonse argued.

"And she wanted to be alone to fix it," his brother said back.

"Well we should try and help her."

"If you want fallow her, go ahead. I'm not going to stop you."

"I'll make too much noise."

"Then we'll let her be," Edward said, laying back down on his bed, getting ready to fall back asleep.

"You go," Alphonse said.

"Aww Al. I'm sure there is nothing wrong with her," Edward said.

"Just incase. Would you want someone to care enough about to go after you?" Alphonse asked.

"...Yeah... I guess you're right," Edward said, sitting up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he was in.

"Thank you, brother," Alphonse said, feeling gratful that his brother would do what he himself would like to do. And then Marinna could have a chance to open up to Edward. _If only I had a body..._

"Anytime Al," Edward said, putting his boots on. He was just was going out there in his black vest so his arms showed, his black leather pants, and his black boots.

Walking out of the room, Edward looked around to make sure no one heard him as well. He made his way of the house, looking down at the ground to see if he could see Marinna's footprints in the mud that was now the dirt pathway. Being barefoot and limping, there was some feet marks, Edward fallowed those.

He fallowed them all the way to the cemetary where his mother was burried. A ache in his heart came as he fallowed the footsteps to a different grave, not too far away from his mothers. On the site sat Marinna, her nightgown sticking to her from the rain, her hair dripping wet. She sat there, crying, auto-mail in hand, furiously working on it. Somber eyes resting on Marinna, Edward watched her for a moment.

Feeling eyes on her after a few moments, Marinna looked up, suprised to see Edward there. She set down the auto-mail and stood up, limbing over to where he was standing.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking down at her feet, some of her hair falling in her face, her tears now blending in with the rain.

"I think it's me that should be asking you that question," Edward said, his voice gentle, unsure if the grave she was sitting on was someone she had lost.

"I was showing my aunt how good I've gotten at making auto-mail," she said, pain in her voice.

"Your... aunt?" he asked, curious as to who she was talking about.

"Yes... My aunt," Marinna told him, turning to point at the grave she was sitting on. "She died about six months ago. She needed auto-mail, thats why we came to Resembool. We'd heard we could get some good auto-mail here. I asked Pinako if she could teach me to make auto-mail so I could make it for my aunt instead of her and she said yes." Her eyes were looking at the grave that the auto-mail arm sat on, remembering her aunt. "But... after three months after we got here... she got sick..." she continued, tears coming down non-stop. "Let's just say she never got over it."

"I'm sorry..." Edward said, very gentle and sympathetic. "I know what it's like to loose someone like that too..."

She looked back up at Edward and nodded. "I know... Pinako told me all about you and Alphonse..."

Suprised by that Edward didn't know what to say other than, "So where are your mom and dad?"

"Oh... I never knew them... It was just me and my aunt. My aunt always spoke fondly of them, so I don't know if I just got left there or if something else happened to them. She never said..." Marinna said, hurt still in her voice.

Standing there in silence, Edward wasn't sure what to do. Alphonse was the more comforting of the two, but Edward could be like that. And this was his time, but he wasn't sure what to say. There's not much to say. _So, she's alone... At least I have Al... _

Moving to fill in the remaining space between the two of them, Edward put his real arm around Marinna's shoulders. She looked up at him, tears no longer running down her cheeks, blushing coming across her cheeks, and suprised that he did that.

"You'll catch a cold out here," he said, looking down and smiling at her. She smiled back, leaning againest him as much as she dared. "We should head back. How's your foot?"

"Oh! You heard that!" she asked, suprised. "Uh.. It still hurts... I had to limb here."

"Alright," he said, letting go of her and went and picked up the auto-mail and tools. "Get on my back. I'll carry you," he said, kneeling down.

"Are you sure?" she asked, very suprised, yet happy he was paying attention to her. She was blushing even more now.

Nodding, he said, "Sure. If you hold onto the arm, I can carry you back."

"Alright..." Marinna said, getting on Edward's back. After she had gotten on, Edward handed her the arm, and she wrapped the arm that didn't have the auto-mail to support around him as best she could for support, her legs wrapped around his stomach too.

"Did you want to make my auto-mail, Marinna?" Edward asked as he carried her in the rain back to Pinako's house.

Suprised by his question, she didn't reply right away. In her head, she was debating if she should say the truth. When she did, her voice was soft and timid. "Yes..."

"Because you wanted to make someone's if it couldn't be your aunts?"

"Yes... I thought I could make your auto-mail instead..."

"I want you to make my auto-mail," Edward told her.

"What! What about Winry?" Marinna asked.

"I want you to make it. Your work is great," Edward said, while he was walking, he was looking at the auto-mail in her hand.

Blushing, she replied, "Thank you."

"So, will you make it?"

"It'll be my pleasure," Marinna said, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

The rain had stopped a few moments after the two made the deal.

Edward smiled and said, "I guess the weather knows you're not sad anymore. It's happy with you."

"Yeah... I'm happy..." Marinna said.


	4. Black Eggs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. I just like to torment and control the characters. Bwahaha. And throw new ones in there... -shifty eyes-

**Author's Note:** Humm... Last chapter I didn't plan that way. Nifty how things worked out though. I quiet like it. -rubs hands together- Anywho, yay! More reviews! 33 Thank you much! I love fans, you rawk. And honestly Kitty, I didn't think she'd swear either. Ahh... I shall put this one up before I go to band camp. I shall be gone for quite a bit... There'll be an update on that with full details. Gah, don't hate me. Oh, still trying to get my picture of Marinna up...

**Chapter Four:** Black Eggs

Standing at the kitchen stove stood Marinna, wrapped up in a blanket, though fully dressed. Her cheeks were a little pink, her eyes looked tired. She had gotten a little sick from being out in the rain and from crying so hard. Her body had over worked itself a little. Nothing a little sleep couldn't cure, but she didn't have time to nap right now.

All that was visible of Marinna was an arm and her face. Everything else was covered, wrapped up in blanket. Her arm that was showing was to hold the frying pan. She was cooking breakfast for everyone that morning, like she always did. It was something she enjoyed doing. And now that Marinna and Edward had some time to connect, she wanted to impress him even more now.

Sitting at the kitchen table was Edward and Alphonse. Edward was leaning back in his chair, one arm over the back, his look of 'this is simple work, let me do it' with his eyes closed.

"Marinna, you're sick. Go rest and let me cook the breakfast," Edward offered.

"No," she sniffed. "I'm cooking it."

"Uhh... brother, I think I should cook," Alphonse said, hinting that his brother was no good at cooking.

Opening one eye, Edward looked at Alphonse and said, "Oh? And why's that?"

"Uh... No reason," Alphonse said, chibily trying to cover up that he ment Edward couldn't cook.

Marinna giggled as Edward chibily started telling his brother how good of a cook he was and that he was perfectly capible of cooking a good meal and if he didn't watch it, he'd turn Alphonse into a stove to prove how good he was.

In a more cheerful mood today, Winry walked into the kitchen. Of course the only reason she was normal was because she thought she was going to be the one to make Edward's auto-mail.

Looking at the two fighting brothers, Winry laughed and looked at Marinna. "What are they up to?" she asked, smiling.

"Al said that Ed was no good at cooking," Marinna said, laughing.

Winry laughed. "It's true..."

Edward now turned to Winry and glared. "I can so cook! Marinna, let me cook the breakfast."

Marinna stopped giggling and sneezed. Looking at Edward, she shook her head. "I've got it. It's what I do in the morning."

"Please!" Edward asked, getting up and standing next to her, in a chibi manner. He gave her big, puppy eyes. "Please!"

Laughing, she said, "But it's what I always do."

"You're sick!" Edward told her.

"No, just a little under the weather."

"But Marinna, I want to cook," Edward said, giving her puppy eyes again.

Alphonse sat there watching, a chibi flat look on his and Winry's faces as they looked at Edward and Marinna.

"Fine, Edward, take the pan," Marinna said, rolling her eyes and hopped away from the stove and sat down in the chair Edward had just moved from.

"Ha! Now I'll show you all I can cook!" Edward exclamined, quickly turning chibi while cooking.

Marinna looked at Alphonse and asked, "Can he really cook?"

Winry went and whispered rather loudly into Marinna's ear, "No."

"I heard that!" Edward said, glaring at them all while Marinna and Winry laughed.

"Hey, did something happen last night?" Winry asked when they all settled down.

"What?" Marinna asked.

"I heard some noise from my room," Winry explained.

"There was a storm last night..." Marinna said, knowing very well that Winry ment the wrench falling.

"No... It wasn't that. It was a thud."

Alphonse and Edward both looked at Marinna, unsure if she was going to tell Winry what the noise really was.

"I... Uh... fell out of my bed," she said, getting a sweatdrop.

"You fell out of your bed?" Winry asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I'm so clutzy sometimes," Marinna said, laughing nervously.

Alphonse looked at Edward nervously who didn't seem to see because he turned back to cooking the breakfast, though he did keep listening to Winry and Marinna's conversation.

"Happens to the best of us," Winry said, smilng.

Sneezing, Marinna got blush lines across her cheeks as she nodded. She pulled the blanket around her tighter.

"Are you feeling okay Marinna?" Winry asked her.

"Yeah... why?" she asked.

"Well, you seem kind of sick. Are you sure all that noise was just you falling out of bed?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, it must have been the fall," Marinna said, nodding.

"Breakfast is ready!" Edward said cheerfully, interupting the conversation before it could go farther.

Holding the pan out to show black scrammbled eggs, Marinna laughed, falling out of her chair (she was unable to catch or stop herself as she was wrapped up in a blanket while Winry and Alphonse looked at the eggs like 'Are we suppose to eat that!' A snort came from Marinna as she laughed and that made the other three laugh with her and Marinna laugh harder.

Pinako walked into the room and looked at them, the four of them instantly shutting up.

"Good morning," Pinako said to them as Alex emerged behind her.

Marinna sat up on the floor and looked at Pinako. "Good morning," she said back.

"Morning," the other three mummbled.

Pinako walked to Edward and his pan and looked at what was suppose to be scrammbled eggs. She looked at him, raising her eyebrow at him. "What is that?"

"Eggs..." Edward said, getting a sweatdrop.

"Who let you cook?" she asked with amusment in her voice.

"I did," Marinna said, speaking up. "I'm sorry Pinako."

"That's alright," Pinako said.

"How about we go into town for breakfast?" Winry suggested hopefully. Hearing that, Marinna looked at Pinako with hope in her eyes.

Seeming to think about this for a second, Pinako replied, "I suppose you all can go."

"What about you Pinako?" Edward asked.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Alphonse asked after his brother.

Shaking her head, "You four go. I have work to do. Alex is going to stay and help."

"Are you sure Grandma?" Winry asked.

Nodding she said, "You four go and have a bit of fun."


	5. A bit of Fun

**Disclamier:** I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. I just like to torment and control the characters. Bwahaha. And throw new ones in there... -shifty eyes-

**Author's Note: **I promised the chapter sooner, but hey. Better late than never. This chapter, I must say, is pretty sucky. Bewared. Chapter six is better, though, if you love drama and chick-flick moments. D

**Chapter Five: **A bit of fun

Reaching the local resturant simpled labeled "Resturant", the four sat down (Alphonse and Edward on one sit, Winry across from Alphonse and Marinna next to Winry). Only a few other people were there. Sadly, they all were looking at Alphonse strangly.

"Geez... They act like they've never seen kindness in a can before," Edward said, humor in his voice.

Marinna and Winry chucked as a waitress came and set down a sheet of paper in front of each of them. Looking down at it, Marinna saw that it was the menu for this place. There wasn't much to choose from. Good thing she wasn't a picky girl. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, desserts, and drinks all fit onto that one page.

"May I get you all something to drink?" the waitress asked once she handed out the menu.

"I'll have some orange juice," Winry said.

"Oragne juice for me too," Edward said to the waitress, smiling.

"I'll have an apple juice, please," Marinna said, politly and almost too quiet.

The waitress smiled at Marinna and turned to Alphonse. "And you sir?"

"Oh, uh, nothing for me please. I'm not thirsty," he said a little uncomfortable.

"Alright. I'll be right back with those," the waitress said.

Alphonse sighed and looked down at the table.

"Aww Al, as soon we get your body back, we'll go to a resturant again, just for you," Edward said, trying to comfort his brother.

"So... Al can't eat?" Marinna asked.

"Nope. Just his soul in there," Edward said.

"Didn't you notice him not eatting at dinner?" Winry asked.

"Well yeah... but I just figured he wasn't hungry. I knew it was just his soul, but I thought he could at least eat..." Marinna said sadly, feeling very bad for Alphonse. _It must be hard... _she thought, _to watch his brother eat and feel and be human._ She too bowed her head, sadness in her eyes.

Seeing her head look down, the three of them looked at her.

"Marinna, what's the matter?" Winry asked.

Not answering, Edward and Alphonse looked at each other.

"It's okay Marinna," Alphonse said, now looking at her. "It's not a big deal."

"Yes, it is.You can't do things like us. I wouldn't be able to stand it," she said, sounding almost like she was crying.

"I'm used to it, really. Don't worry about it," Alphonse said, trying to comfort her, suprised she had gotten so upset over it.

The waitress came back with their drinks and Marinna instantly got happy again, hiding that she was ever sad. She didn't want other people to see that she was making such a big deal out of this. She tucked her emotions away inside herself now, thanking the waitress for her drink.

Taking a sip of her apple juice, Winry started to talk. "So Ed? When do you want me to make your auto-mail?"

Setting down her cup, Marinna's eyes traveled from Winry to Edward, who was sitting across from her.

"Well Winry, about that..." Edward started, but Winry interupted.

"Oh, no! It's no trouble at all," she said, smiling and laughing.

Marinna watched Winry out of the corner of her eye, wanting to see her reaction.

"I know..." he said, feeling a little bit of regret. "Marinna's going to be making it."

Eyes getting big for a moment, glancing at Marinna, and a flash of pain, they quickly settled down again. A small, forced smile appeared on her face as she asked "Oh?"

"Yeah. I want her to make it," Edward said.

"That's... fine..." she said, sounding like she was holding back the urge to cry. It showed in her eyes too.

Marinna sat there, feeling bad that she'd taken it so badly. Edward and her would probably have a talk later. Marinna would say her appologize outside of a public place. The food came, they ate, and it was silent.

They finished their food in record time, the silence almost unberable. They left the resturant, still in silence and made their way home. It would be awkward until this got straightened out.


	6. Understand

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. I just like to control and torment the characters. Bwahaha. And throw new ones in there... -shifty eyes-

**Author's Note:** Okay! Drama time. If you're prone to puking from drama overload, please have a barf bag next to your computer screen. Thank you. D

**Chapter Six:** Understand

Getting home, Winry instantly went to her room to work on automail. She was upset that he would change his mind. How could he do this to her? It was so unfair. Horrible.

If only she could be in his head to understand why. Marinna needs him, wants to do this for him, and should. He would explain it to her in due time. Right now, she needed to be alone. Edward would give her her space.

Marinna, on the other hand, waited until Winry was out of earshot to say her sorrys to Edward for causing all this trouble. She didn't mean to. She hated it to be honest. She just wanted to make automail.

"Ed... I'm sorry," she said, going to him when Winry was gone. She saw Alphonse was still around, and she would need to say sorry as well. "You too Al. I didn't mean for it to be like this." She looked down at her feet, feeling very sorry.

"Marinna..." Edward said sadly, leaving a pause before he tried to say anything else. Too bad Alphonse filled the space.

"It's okay Marinna. Winry's made Ed's automail before. I think she'll understand once Ed talks to her. Don't worry," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"It's not. I don't want her angry or upset. Not with me, not with you guys... not with anyone. And she is because I got in the way," she said, glancing up at Edward and Alphonse.

A metal suit of armor, something cold. Alphonse couldn't comfort her how he wanted to. He couldn't hug her, couldn't do anything but use words to try and comfort this girl. He hated it right now. It this the first time in a long time he's loathed his body so much. He just wanted to be like his brother right now. Warm, with skin, with the sence of touch. He couldn't do what he wanted to so badly right now.

"It's okay," Edward said, his voice soft, along with his expression, "I'll get this sorted out, don't worry. It'll be alright."

It was as though he was talking to a child, trying to calm them. Taking on the mature roll right now. It was something that he hadn't done in a while. His rash thinking wasn't work the way it normally did.

She looked at him and he smiled softly. He nodded and he turned and went to Winry's room, where she'd stormed off to. Alphonse stayed with Marinna.

"Winry," he said, knocking on the door. There wasn't an answer so he said a little louder, "Winry?"

Again, his call went unanswered. Figuring he knew the girl well enough, he could just walk right in. And so, he did. He opened the door and when he looked inside, she was the blonde lying on her bed as silent sobs escaped her. Pain twinged in his heart as Edward walked in and shut the door.

"Winry, don't be angry. Marinna... I think she needs to make my automail. To have some kind of closure. And you've made it a million times. Would it be so bad to let her make it now?"

"I thought I would always be the one to make it though..." she said, the crying now heard in her voice.

"She thought the same about her aunt."

The room was quiet for a moment. Winry thought this over in her head. She did loose her aunt. The person she'd make automail for. That was the purpose of learning to make it. Winry did this out of passion.

"At least you can still see me Winry," Edward said.

It was like his final point. It was then that Winry had to deside if she would continue on being mad at the three of them. She wouldn't be. It was hard to loose someone. Winry did this for the passion, Marinna did this for a person.

She looked up, tears still in her eyes and nodded. Winry understood. She got it. She would have wanted someone to do the same for her.

"Okay Ed," she said, her voice shaky.

Edward smiled as she said that. "Thank you Winry." And he left her room.

Letting out a sigh, Edward came out to no one being there. It suprised him, he figured Alphonse and Marinna would be out waiting for him. He felt a little alone so he went to find them. Outside they were most likely to be.

What suprised him even more was what the two were doing. Both Marinna and Alphone were standing in a position that looked like they were... fighting.

"Okay, now try harder this time," Alphonse's voice.

"Okay..." came the shaky voice of Marinna as she punched Alphonse's arm. He had luckily gotten out his arm pads.

It was a funny site indeed. Marinna, in her dress full of frill, lace, and screaming girly punching a tin can.

"That was better than the last time," Alphonse said reassuringly.

"Really?" Marinna sounded hopeful and over joyed.

Laughing, Edward finally made his presence known. "What are you two doing?" he said with an undertone of fondness.

"Oh!" Marinna said, blushing, "I just wanted to learn to fight a little." She was looking at the ground, slightly embarassed to be caught.

Laughing, Edward shook his head. "You've got too much frill to fight."

Alphonse chuckled while Marinna looked up and smiled.


End file.
